As disclosed in Patent Document 1, a foamed resin metal laminated sheet in which metal plates are laminated on both sides of a foamed resin sheet formed by foaming a foamable resin sheet is obtained by heating a foamable resin metal laminated sheet in which metal plates are laminated on both sides of a foamable resin sheet in an unfoamed state and foaming the foamable resin sheet.
The foamable resin metal laminated sheet can be subjected to a cold press molding. That is, the foamable resin metal laminated sheet is first formed into a desired three-dimensional curved shape, and then heated by a drying furnace or the like to foam the foamable resin sheet, thereby increasing an interval distance between two metal plates. Thus, a foamed resin metal laminated sheet having higher flexural rigidity and less weight than a metal plate composed of a single material with an equal plate thickness can be obtained.